The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Filun’.
‘Filun’ is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new ivy geranium cultivars with white, semi-double to double flower type, preferably zoned foliage, medium growth habit, and good propagation and rooting characteristics.
‘Filun’ originated from a hybridization made by the inventor, Angelika Utecht, in a controlled breeding program in Hillscheid, Germany, in 1997. The female parent was the unpatented hybrid plant no. 95-415-22, having very light violet, single-type flowers and medium green foliage with zonation. The male parent of ‘Filun’ was the patented variety ‘Fislunova’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,329), which is characterized by white, semi-double flowers, foliage with slight zonation, and relatively compact plant habit.
‘Filun’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1998 in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Filun’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1998 in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May of 1999 in Hillscheid, Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Filun’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.